1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board, a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board, and an electronic component module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile devices and tablet PCs have become increasingly more functional and integrated as well as becoming smaller and lighter. Thus, the core components of these mobile devices, such as CPU, GPU and AP, have also become more functional and integrated. Various techniques and structures have been studied to reduce the size of the core components in order to implement package substrates having fine patterns with a pattern width of 3 μm or less. For instance, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0103030 described an example of a technique for minimizing the size of core components.